Kal Namara
Work in Progress Tumblr: http://warcraftkal.tumblr.com Journal: http://kalooeh.livejournal.com/ Twitter: @Kaltome Recently Mainly just working at home on engineering stuff and taking care of her kid Appearance WIP Personality WIP Relationships/Characters of Relevance WIP Thoughts and Quotes Construction Don't think of it as failure, think of it as an opputunity to learn; It is through our struggles that we grow and become stronger. If you don't like how something is, try to do something about it or stop your damn bitching. Refuse to give in during times of hardship. You can choose to fight and survive, or at least put up a hell of a fight before you get taken out, but it will always be better than being a coward and letting yourself be overtaken because it's just easier. Smile in trouble and gather strength from distress and fear. Courage is resistance to and mastery of fear. It's simply the willingness to be afraid and act anyways. You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Loneliness doesn't bother me because it adds beauty to life. It puts a special burn on sunsets and makes night air smell better. When the pain becomes too much to bare and I consider just giving up, I remember that I've been through worse and survived. I am more afraid of my own heart than anything else. It is one of the few things I havn't been able to face; I don't have the strength yet to be able to face what I've locked inside it, though I try when I isolate myself from other people and the distractions they provide. I think living alone is a great challenge, one that I accepted. It's too easy relying on friends and family and I can live alone, which will develop my inner strength. Love all, trust few Don't try to be better than others, try to be better than yourself. I'm not much of a planner. If I always waited to do everything until I was sure it's right, I'd probably never do much of anything. Commerce with all nations, alliance with none. Gods be thanked for books! They are the voices of the distant and the dead, and make us heirs of the spiritual life of past ages. Anyone who says they have only one life to live must not know how to read a book. Books let us into their souls and lay open to us the secrets of our own. To sit alone in the lamplight with a book spread out before you, and hold intimate converse with men of unseen generations - such is a pleasure beyond compare. For friends I turn to a library: Books are true friends, that will neither flatter nor dissemble. Nobody can be friendless with the companionship of good books. Reading is the best state yet to keep absolute loneliness at bay To acquire the habit of reading is to construct for yourself a refuge from almost all the miseries of life Songs WIP - http://warcraftkal.tumblr.com Pets Ciar: "Oil-Stained" Wolf ((Irish word meaning Black Crevan: Brown Fox ((Irish Meaning Fox Pogeyan: Hunched Brown Cat - Pogeyan (Not saying she owns the troll god, more like an avatar of it. She calls it Pogeyan because that's what she heard the trolls call it, so it's in honor of) ((Trivia: "The cat that comes and goes like the mist" Surskit: Orange Shale Spider - (Drawn Ref) ((Named for the Pokemon ;P Is'hari: Wintersaber Cub/Frostsaber [Lavender Saber Cat] ((Germanic/Teutonic: Is = Ice. Hari/heri "army, warrior." Jammy: Grey Fox ((British English slang that means 'lucky' Carwyn: White Lion/Echeyakee (( Means "blessed love" from Welsh caru "love" and gwyn "white, fair, blessed" Sharma: Ancient Sea Turtle/Ghamoo-ra (( Means "protection, comfort, joy" Scorpickle: Black Scorpid (( Named for a fake Pokemon Hadrudis: Brown Horde Scorpion (( Named for a fake Pokemon Assa:Grey Moth (( "Fair, beautiful goddess". Also Variant of Asa, meaning Healer Inopholos: Armored Grey Boar (I(no = Pig/Boar, Pholos = "Of the cave" or "Of the den". More or less "Cave boar" Loviatar: Diseased Black Bear ((Goddess of death and plague. Thanatos: Ghost Grey Wolf/The Lone Hunter ((God of Death Cenel: Brown Spiked Raptor ((Fierce Solanine: Orange & Black Spider ((The poison found in nightshade plants Companions (Will do later) Gallery Grin.jpg|Not meant to be creepy, but still sort of is Kal Body Study.jpg|Scars and Body Structure Pain.jpg|Kal during her trip to Deepholm. Damn Troggs and their throwing rocks at her! Transformation.png|Seriously, who angered the crazy short person? Old.jpg|Old art of I drew Kal. Was never really satisfied with how she looked in this D: Pout.jpg|One of Kal's many weird faces. Too lazy to shade anything in right now Problem.jpg|When Kal was in the void. Just a face because it was drawn orginally for the "Tired" square of an expressions challenge sheet. Used for twitter :D while she was trapped Kal-Goblin.jpg|Kal disguised as a Goblin. (WIP - just scanned and cleaned up a bit. I fail with certain face angles/expressions) KGoblin.jpg|Shaded/colored and fixed the faces kalbust.png|Yay Ninjashark Category:Hunter Category:Neutral Category:Alliance Hunter Category:2014